Timelord Victorious
by MysticalPenguin393
Summary: Timelord Victorious. To the Doctor he is the most dangerous man he's met, he's himself without anyone to stop him. When Timelord Victorious takes over the Doctor is left to try and save Clara from his dangerous alter ego.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor paced back and forth quickening with each step until he was running in a straight line. He glanced at the empty place where the Ponds would've stood telling him to calm down, he stared at the console where Rose sometimes sat laughing at him, and he glared at the doors where so many had left and never came back.

"Keep it together Doctor," he whispered his mantra once again. "Keep it together." But even with his continuous mantra he felt himself slowly losing himself. This was the seventh time its happened since his tenth regeneration, he'd learned to keep it bottled up for long but sometimes he still found himself without control of his actions.

As far as he knew it had started a millisecond after his ninth regeneration. Something had gone wrong with the process (if it was the time vortex in his head, he'll never know) and his mind had left him. He'd almost killed his Rose by raising the Tardis's speed to something in the thousands and talking absolute gibberish in Gallifreyian.

It was only after the Mars catastrophe that he realized that he had a name for his insanity: Timelord Victorious. When he regenerated he'd hoped that Timelord Victorious was gone and it was over. But no luck. He'd found it was back during the Flesh incident, he'd blanked out and when he regained control of his mind he saw Rory staring at him in horror. Muttering about how he was just crazy and how he wouldn't let him stop him from saving Amy.

That's how it went when he was Timelord Victorious. He sometimes knew it was coming, most of the time not, but it would usually go dark. Pitch black and he couldn't hear or see a thing then after the insane man finished his damage he'd leave the Doctor to clean up the mess. It's happened more and more since the Weeping Angels took Amy and Rory, it was his consciences way of saying,

"You not okay. If you don't do something we'll send someone who will." And Timelord Victorious will. Clara had helped but they're were the six days out of the week where she wasn't there leaving the Doctor to think about the past or wait for his alter ego.

"Tick tock, tick tock." He heard himself say. He continued to say the words over and over getting faster and faster until the words where just a blur. He held his head in his hands and a pounding headache took hold. The Doctor leapt to the console and flicked up buttons in a seemingly random order hoping for them to take him to Clara's as fast as he could. The corners of his vision blurred and began closing in until darkness.

His vision cleared for a moment and he stared at his face in the reflection of the centerpiece. He had a glint of unmasked insanity of in his eyes and he skipped around the Tardis just whispering,

"I'm back." Over and over. The Doctor was powerless to himself just watching himself twirl and flick buttons that made the Tardis shake and groan.

"Stop hurting her!" He wanted to yelled but talking to himself was useless. Talking to the manic willing to do anything was useless. Terror closed in as he realized that he'd set to coordinates for Clara's house, she didn't know about Timelord Victorious. No one did. He'd kept it a secret, he was already the bowtie wearing alien who has a police box shaped time machine, no need to add 'also has a relentless maniac as a alter ego'. Clara was in danger by being in a 3 mile radius of him and so was everyone else. He concentrated hard trying to move his own hand to change the course but Timelord Victorious was strong and looked in the reflection as if trying to face the Doctor,

"We're going to see sweet Clara. Get comfortable you're not waking up for a while, nighty night Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews!Sorry for the wait! It's been busy for a few weeks, anyway enjoy!**

The Doctor subconsciously stared at the glass door of Clara's house as Timelord Victorious raised his hand to knock. But Clara, having heard the wheezing of the Tardis, was already downstairs and flung open the glass door to greet him.

"Doctor! It's Saturday why are you here?" Clara smiled hugging Timelord Victorious.

"Well come with me and see." He said holding out an arm. Clara took it while telling back,

"I'm going out! Angie look after Artie!"

"No it's fine." He wanted to say. "Adventure can wait, go back inside see you Wednesday!" But his mouth stayed firmly shut. The two strolled around the corner to the Tardis, he brought out his key and slid I into the lock.

Please realized he isn't me, Clara. He prayed as the door opened letting the human girl and the psychopath saunter into the console room.

"So where or when to?" Clara smiled. The Victorious look at her with a twisted smile that made Clara's own falter.

"We're staying right here. Right here." He looked at Clara's puzzled expression.

"Why?"

"Because Rose we're together." He smiled at Clara who was taken back at the different name he'd called her.

"Who's Rose?" She questioned. The Victorious looked at her realized that she wasn't Rose, he gave toothless sneer and flicked buttons changing his mind of staying. The Doctor looked out to where Clara stood in a plaid skirt and black sweater with a confused expression. "Doctor?" She touched his shoulder, "Who is Rose?"

"Does it matter Oswald. I've been alive for 1206 years and I've countless companions, and they're all gone. Dead or left behind but who really cares? I just have them here for fun." He gave Clara a smirk. "Bye Oswald." The Doctor felt a jolt and her suddenly could control himself, Clara glared at him and said in a tight voice,

"I want to go home."

"Clara-"

"No! I want to go home and think about what you just said." She folded her arms and took several steps away from him. The Doctor took a deep breath and reversed course. The Tardis jolted forward and the lights went out.

"Doctor?" Clara said still cross but scared.

"I don't know. Did he do something?"

"Who's he?"

"Timelord Victorious!"

"Who?" The jolting stopped and the red emergency light turned on grieving the Tardis an eerie look. The Doctor looked at the disheveled console room while Clara looked at him in confusion. "Doctor! Who is Timelord Victorious?!"

"He's me!" He yelled over the chaos. "Well he's me but in a way, not."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"During my Tenth Regeneration something happened. It's like an alter ego, but he's a raging psychopath! Usually I can't see what he's doing but this time I could, it's like he wanted me to." The Doctor stopped and stared at Clara who looked scared.

"So now every time I'm with you there's a good chance that I'm talking to a raging psychopath?!" Clara yelled back, "Doctor! Why haven't you told me this?"

"Because I'm already a mad man with a box, who has caused multiple genocides, and cannot keep a stable relationship for more than a few years. I didn't want to have to add "also has a psychopathic alter ego"."

"I would have understood. But he's done something and I feel like it's not good," Clara nodded towards the white pillar of smoke flowing out from the console.

"The telepathic circuits are broken! Clara I'm so sorry, but I think I know what he's trying." The Doctor frowned and held Clara hands as the Tardis jolted sideways and they lost consciousness from hitting the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who review, really, i love that, but i have a new FF account (MultiUniverse) and this story is going over there but a few are going up for adoption **

**-A Quiet Night In **

**-Timelord Victorious **

**-An Awkward Meeting **

**So message me if you'd like to take them! I hope to see you in my new account! **


End file.
